The Virginty Talk
by DropDeadGoreous
Summary: Martin is getting advice about having sex with virgins... waring sexual content


Martin and Ruthie

"Hey"

"Hey"

" Kevin can I talk to you, in private" Martin whispered

"Sure, just let me grab my jacket." Kevin said with a little confusion in his voice

They walked out the door and talked

"This is a little embarrassing for me to ask you" martin said looking at the ground

"Just tell me and then I can help you."

"Okay so you know Ruthie and I have been dating for a year now and…"

"Your thinking about having sex with her?" Kevin said surprisingly calmly

" Umm yea" Martin at this point was beat red.

"I know I should tell you to wait until marriage and give you the abstinence talk but I won't I had sex in high school and it was okay."

" Well she is a virgin and I have heard stories..."

Kevin cut martin off " about how painful it is for girls and their hymen will break and they will bleed."

" Yes because I am a little concerned"

" Don't be, she will experience it at some point and if it is too painful for her and she tells you to stop, stop"

"Okay"

"And make sure she is comfortable and ask her if she wants to still do it a number of times because then the second time you have sex it will be more enjoyable because she trusts you. Oh and she might bleed so just make sure your aware of that"

" Thanks Kevin"

Kevin walks inside, little aroused by the conversation so he takes his wife to their room.

Martin walked to Ruthie's and went up to her bedroom.

"Martin we need to talk."

" Sure, about what?"

"About sex"

" Okay what about it?"

" You know how we almost had it on Saturday night and since then I thought about it and I want to tell you I still want to but…"

Martin cut her off and said " Your scared, right?"

"Yea"

"That's okay it normally is painful for girls their first time."

"I know that's why I am scared and I need you to respect that and if I tell you stop you have to stop and be okay with it."

"I perfectly understand… and I asked Kevin about this to and he said that …"

" You talked to Kevin?" Ruthie's said with disbelief

" Yea I just wanted to make you comfortable and I needed to understand…"

"You needed to understand what? That it is painful for girls the first time and that their cherry pops and they bleed?"

" Ruthie don't be mad I just need to make sure I could make you comfortable"

"I'm not mad just embarrassed"

"Okay well Kevin gave me information that I needed to know"

" You have to be gentle"

" I will"

" And you may want to protect your sheets"

" Yea I know and why don't you talk to Kevin about this?"

" Because he is a guy"

"I am a guy!"

" Yea but he is my brother-in-law and he is not the one I am going to have sex with."

"Talk to him Ruthie, he makes you feel comfortable about it"

" Easy for you to say you are both guys"

The phone rang and it was Kevin wanting to talk to Ruthie

"Hey Ruthie how is it going?"

" Hi, its fine"

" Look I want to talk to you okay"

" About…?"

" Just grab your Jacket and lets go for a walk"

" Martin is over right now"

" He can wait"

" Okay I will meet you in two minutes"

" Bye"

"Martin that was Kevin and he wants to talk"

" I will wait here"

" Okay I will be back in 10 minutes, that all I am giving him."

"I'll be waiting"

Ruthie grabbed her jacket and headed out the door towards Kevin and Lucy's when Kevin popped out of the door of his house.

" Hi Ruthie"

" Hey"

"I want to talk to you about something Martin was talking to me about earlier"

" What about it?"

"I do think you are too young but I had sex in high school myself so I am not going to talk you out of it."

" Okay and?"

" I know you are a virgin and I know it's painful for girls their first time."

Ruthie at this point looked a little uncomfortable

"Keep talking"

"I know your not on birth control either so I think we should talk to Lucy about this or let me drive you to the doctor's so that you can get a prescription"

" You can drive me tomorrow"

"Okay that takes care of one thing but have you talked to Martin about this yet?"

" Yes"

" And what did you tell him?"

" I told him that he has to be gentle and respectful of my choice and if I tell him to stop he has to stop and be okay with it"

" Okay good, I just want to make sure your okay with it"

"I am"

" Alright you can go back to Martin but make sure he is wearing protection. That's the most important part!"

Ruthie ran back to the house and gave Martin a Hug. Martin hugged her back and started kissing her. She kissed him back with force and pushed him onto the bed. He rolled over he so that he could straddle her on top.

" Martin you have protection right?"

"Yea"

" Okay but Kevin is taking me to get birth control tomorrow okay?"

" Sure" they said in-between kisses.

The next morning

Ruthie came down for breakfast and her parents confronted her. They said they were going away for the week and she would have to stay with Lucy and Kevin.

" I have to hurry, Kevin and I are going out for breakfast" she lied

" Alright we are gone for a week and we leave tomorrow at 10 a.m"

" Okay bye" Ruthie ran out of the house

She rang the doorbell at Lucy and Kevin's. Lucy answered

" Hi I need to talk to Kevin"

" When did he become the popular one?"

" Lucy just let me talk to him"

Ruthie walked in the house and saw Kevin, she pulled him into the next room and said, "We are going out for breakfast, and well not really, that's what you are telling Lucy"

"Your ready to go?"

"Yea"

Kevin walked out and announced he and Ruthie were going out for breakfast.

They got in the car and drove to the doctors.

While at the doctors Kevin asked, "Ruthie I won't tell Lucy if that's why you look so nervous."

"No, that's not why I am nervous, but why are you okay with the sex before marriage?"

" I don't know, I never thought I would be okay with it when it came to you but in my high school days I was your typical football player. I had the girlfriend and everything. I was like every other guy I had sex because it was something to do. I think I am okay with it because I know whom you a doing it with and I am making sure you guys know what you are doing. I also know you are protected."

" Did you have a lot of sex with girls before Lucy?"

"No, because I had a pregnancy scare with that same girlfriend."

" Really?"

" Yea but we weren't using protection"

Just then the doctor called "Ruthie Camden"

Ruthie got up and headed towards the door

"Ruthie do you want me to come?"

"No I am fine"

Ruthie walked into the room and the doctor asked "What bring you here today Miss Camden?"

"I would like to start birth control"

" Alright, well I will need to do a quick exam and you are under 18 so I would prefer if you had someone in the room with you while I do your exam but you don't have too."

"Umm invite Kevin in"

Kevin walked in the sat on the chair in the corner

"Okay Ruthie we will proceed with you exam, just lie back and relax"

Ruthie did as she was told and after the exam she went to the drug store, filled the prescription and left.

When they were at home Ruthie went and asked he parents how long she has to stay with Kevin and Lucy.

"We are gone for a week and you will have to stay with Kevin and Lucy for the whole time we are gone!"

"Okay "

That night when Ruthie was going to bed she thought about what sex with Martin would feel like. She how bad it would actually hurt and then she got aroused like really aroused. So she started to masterbate. She was okay with the idea except being caught is another thing. Just then Simon walked into the room.

"Hey Ruthie what are you up to?"

Ruthie looking Panicked and embrassed responeded " oh just fixing my sheets for my bed"

" Okay well goodnight"

Simon walked out and Ruthie fell fast asleep.

**the Next day**

Ruthie was packing her things to bring over the Kevin and Lucy's house when Martin walked in the room

"Hey I didn't see you yesterday"

"Yea I spent most my day with Kevin"

" Oh"

" I am spending a week at their place, so we won't have to worry about being caught"

"Ruthie I want to don't get my wrong its is just I can't have a set date, it has to be spur of the moment"

"I know, I was just commenting"

"Here lets say goodbye to your parents and bring your stuff to Kevin's"

" K"

the said goodbye and went over to Kevin and Lucy's place

"Hey you two!" Lucy greeted them

" Hi Lucy" Martina and Ruthie said in unison

Ruthie went upstairs and put down her bags in the spare room

"Ruthie, Kevin and I are going out until 7ish tonight is that okay?"

"Yea bye Guys"

Then a Light came one in Martin head, he was really hot and bothered. He started to kiss Ruthie and undress her slowly kissing every part of her body. Ruthie removed Martins shirt and kissed his neck. Martin found his way Ruthie's pants and removed those as well as her under ware

"Ruthie are you sure?"

"Yea"

they said in between kisses.

Ruthie was completely naked and so was Martin. They were lying on the bed kissing each other, harder and harder. Martin was really hard. So he got out the condom and rolled it onto his Large penis.

"Ruthie are you sure?"

" I am sure"

Martin straddled her and Gently put his penis inside her vagina. She winced at first but then she started to moan. Always a good sign Martin thought. Martin slowly Thrusted his hard cock into her until she cried out "stop!"

Martin immediately stopped and looked at her and just hugged her

"Martin I am so sorry, I didn't want to tell you to stop but it just hurt so much"

"Its okay, Its okay" he said in a soothing voice

"can we try again while mom and dad are gone?"

"Yea, and if I still hurts well then the third time it will be awesome."

"I am sorry ruined it for you"

"Don't be"

They got up got dressed and Ruthie went into the bathroom and noticed she was bleeding a little.

So when Kevin and Lucy came home she pulled Kevin away immediately

"Kevin I had sex with Martin and I relly hurt so I told him to stop and he did but now I am bleeding just a little not a lot… I am kind of scared"

" Ruthie this is really something you should discuss with Lucy"

"Kevin I can't tell Lucy"

" That's okay but I don't know a lot about it"

"Just give me a hug"

Kevin gave her a hug and Lucy walked in

" I heard your conversation with Kevin"

" You did?" Ruthie asked turning beat red

" Yea and it is perfectly normal to bleed a little but why before Marriage? And did you use protection?"

"I just did it I don't know why and yes we used protection."

"I would really like to say I am okay with it but I am not" Lucy said in dismay

"Lucy and I are going to a movie tonight, are you going to be okay at home?" Kevin said

"Yea I will be fine"

"Your going to leave her alone with Martin?"

"Lucy she has already Done it kind of"

"Y ya but now she can do it again"

"Lucy you have to let her make her own mistakes"

They left and Martin once again came over and they decided that this time it would be better

Martin kissed her all over taking off he shirt and bra. He sucked ion her nipples and caressed her back. She pulled doff his pants and he was noticeable erect. He then moved down to her Pant and Underwear. He grabbed the condom and she took control and rolled it on like a professional. He then straddled her like he had before and placed his cock in her hole and wait a minute to get her used of it then he Trusted. She felt really wet and realized her Cherry had popped. Martin was very nice about the blood everywhere and when he was finished he cuddled her and asked "was this time better?"

"Yea so much better"

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much"

" No It just looks like you did" she said as her face turned the color of the blood

"Don't be embarrassed by the blood."

"I know I shouldn't be but I am because it just its all over because of me"

"no Ruthie its because of me!"

"I love you Martin"

"I love you too Ruthie"

and from then on out the sex was great between the two of them.


End file.
